leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.82
|Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.82 |Prev = V1.0.0.81 |Next = V1.0.0.83 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * PVP.net * New sound when logging into PVP.net. League of Legends v1.0.0.82 英雄 * Kennen is a new magical assassin ninja, using the energy system to cast his spells instead of mana. * : Kennen throws a lightning infused shuriken towards a location, damaging the first enemy it hits and adding a Mark of the Storm to them. * : Kennen passively deals extra damage and adds a Mark of the Storm to opponents every few attacks, and can activate this ability to deal damage to all nearby marked units and add another mark. * : Kennen transforms into a writhing ball of electricity, receiving a massive energy boost and gaining the ability to move through units. Enemy units he passes through receive damage and gain a Mark of the Storm. * (Ultimate): Kennen summons an electrical storm around him, casting down lightning bolts to a random enemy champions near him multiple times per second. * (Innate): Kennen's abilities add Marks of the Storm to opponents they hit, which explode at 3 stacks, stunning the opponent and restoring some of Kennen's energy. * Fixed a bug where was slowing attack speed. * Fixed a bug that allowed Ashe to hit the same target with multiple arrows from . * should no longer remove positive buffs (rune buffs etc). * Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. * Updated minimap icon for when Anivia is affected by . * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. * Updated sound for , , . * Updated sound for and added laugh on activation. * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. * Fixed 's ability power ratio to match the tooltip. * Changed to no longer be usable while rooted. * Added opposing tooltips. * Stats: ** Mana per level reduced to 64 from 78. ** Base armor increased to 9 from 7.4. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 11. ** Damage per second scaling increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 20/25/30/35/40. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 70/85/100/115/130. ** Duration reduced to 10.5 from 12. ** Cooldown reduced to 10.5 from 12. ** It now grants a new attack damage buff, "Cyclone Strike" which persists through the shield breaking. * : active cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 13/12/11/10/9. * now slows enemy units for 40% that re-enter the storm after being pushed out. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.8. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.0. * Added an alternate attack animation. * Voice over set updated (say goodbye to the 'Dance Macabre'). * Voice overs added to attacks and spells. * Fixed a discrepancy in 's tooltip. The tooltip now lists the damage dealt per second (the ability itself still deals damage every half second). * Fixed a bug in which Rammus' movement speed was slightly too slow during and . * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. * sound now ramps up in pitch to match his increased speed. * : ability power bonus reduced to 50/80/110 from 60/100/140. * Fixed the mana cost on to correctly be 50/55/60/65/70 from 60 at all ranks. * Fixed a bug where was not displaying properly with death recap. * New sound when casting . * Fixed the description for his passive in the character pane. It should now reflect the correct functionality. * Fixed a bug in which worked against towers. * Unique sound added when hits. * Adjusted so the stun matches up better with the cast cursor and the particle. 物品 * Removed . * Remake: ** 270 Health. ** 18 Armor. ** 24 Magic Resist. ** UNIQUE Aura: +12 Armor / +15 Magic Resistance / +8 damage to nearby allied units. ** Old: +270 Health; UNIQUE Aura: +23 Armor, +24 Magic Resistance, +10 Damage. * Remake: ** 180 Health. ** 20 Ability Power. ** UNIQUE Passive: +20 Magic Penetration, +10% Spell Vamp (5% for multi-target spells). * : ** Mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. ** Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to 2.5% from 2%. * : magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * : recipe changed to + 2× + 800 gold. * : Health reduced from 775 to 700. * : ** New Recipe: + + 575 gold. ** Stats modified to 425 Mana, 45 Armor, 20% cooldown reduction from 500 Mana, 36 Armor, 20% cooldown reduction. * : magic resistance reduced to 25 from 30. * : ** Attack speed increased to 50% from 30%. ** Mana regen per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. * : ** Armor increased to 25 from 23. ** Dodge chance increased to 12% from 11%. * : movement speed increased to 15% from 12%. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 120 from 150. ** Combine cost reduced to 700 from 900. * : ** Healing and regeneration bonus reduced to 25% from 30%. ** Health regen per 5 increased to 20 from 18. * : ** Attack speed aura reduced to 20% from 25%. ** Armor reduction aura reduced to 20 from 25. * : ** Recipe changed to 2× s + 300 gold. ** Attack speed increased from 20% to 40%. ** Removed mana regen. * : combine cost reduced to 700 from 1000. * : mana cap increased to 1000 from 600. * : combine cost reduced to 250 from 450. * : damage return increased to 30% from 25%. * : ** removed from the recipe. ** Armor reduced to 60 from 81. General * : ** Modified to restore 1.5% of your maximum energy per second. ** Fixed a bug where Crest of the Ancient Golem was not increasing energy. * Fixed an issue that was causing some buff sounds / icons to not be removed properly. * Middle mouse scrolling functionality has been improved. Item Shop Enhancements * The item shop has been updated to support the use of more items in each category through the use of a scroll bar, and the overall look has been polished to convey information more clearly. Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.82